The Words We Share
by Fiction Outcast
Summary: In the year 1944, the war of the lifetime rages on as it's close to its end. Even in these dark days, love is found between two separate individuals as they share words of love and compassion. ( Byakuya X Hisana )


**First fanfic, ever. So please don't be too harsh on me. I cry more easily than most can believe.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own bleach. But seriously, do I really have to write that? It's obvious.**

**Chapter 1**

The year was 1944, when the war of the lifetime was close to its end. Despite many of the victories won, Japan was close to falling. But, despite the near defeat and horrors the proud country was facing, there was still peace to find behind closed doors, away from the chaos.

In one of many rooms of an old cottage, a dainty figure could be distinguished, sitting alone in front of an old typewriter, pressing away at the little keys before her.

_In the silent night with the stars and the tall mighty branches of trees watching her through her window, you could hear her rasps echoing throughout the pale room. White. Purely, utterly white. The colour was suffocating her and no help was found with her lying in bed. In her own thoughts, she thought, with distaste in her mouth, how awful it would be to die in such a depressing condition. Was this where she was going to spend the remainder of her life? There seemed no escaping it, as death whispered softly into her ear._

A soft sigh left Hisana as she grasped the chance to stretch her sleepy muscles. It had taken her days to finish this one chapter and now she can finally rest in peace for the time being.

This week had been a long one. Just like every week. War still clung angrily to this world and it wasn't easy being published during a time such as this. It may have been trying to continue her writing during a time like this. She just couldn't abandon her passion and the only thing that have kept her at ease during her life.

Her headaches were coming back. Sleeping proved to be impossible once again. If only she hadn't avoided taking her medication, then she wouldn't have felt this depressing. How odd she found it that her condition rivaled that to the protagonist of her new story. Even her own quarters was as plain and cold as the one of the main characters room.

Ever since she was a little girl, Hisana has been prone to illness. Not a year went by that she hadn't spent some extent of time in bed. Her health only grew all the more severe with the passing of her mother two years ago. The doctors knew nothing of her sickness and upon intense studying, concluded that her illness was nothing more than a mental disease.

Hisana couldn't disagree less. She settled back in the chair with her head resting against the desk. She stared absently at her slender hands. _So frail and weak_. No one could see what the damage was doing to her internally. Hisana always felt pain in certain places and numbness in the other. From morning to noon, her head would start swimming and her vision would blur, both of which affected her writing.

Hisana sighed. If only she was strong enough to leave this place and never return. This cottage has been her home since the day she was born. It brought the sweet scents of wild flowers and memories of her mother. It had been the place where she was brought up. Yet, despite all the sentimental value the house contained, she felt as if the very walls were stalking her every move.

It was oppressing living here and all of her recollections of her childhood only reminded her of how lonely she was now. Countless visitors come to see her, from relatives to neighbours to the occasional fan of hers, and her sister, Rukia, often stops by whenever their studies were on hold and she even brings her dinner if she forgets to come down to the dining room. But in the end, Hisana was very much alone.

There was no one that knew what it felt like to live in such heavy solitude with the knowledge riding on your back that your life could slip away at an instant. Well, except for that one person.

Rukia tries to understand, but she's only a twelve year old girl. She wasn't old enough or even experienced what it was like to have death close to you at all times. It was best that way.

Hisana's head drooped. Just as she was about to rest against the soft, familiar surface of the pages on her desk, a loud knock echoed throughout the room, disturbing the silence.

She shook her head to rid the drowsiness clinging to her senses before beckoning whoever was at the door in. It was Rukia, carrying in a tray of today's dinner and her medication. "Oh, I missed dinner again?" Hisana's words were barely audible passed the aggressive yawn slipping out from her.

She was about to greet her sister when something seemed off. Rukia was being awfully quiet. She was usually a chatterbox, more so than her older sister. And that smile... She was smiling much harder than ever. Her violet eyes, which were always bright, were gleaming even brighter than usual. Something was going on.

It took less than thirty seconds for Rukia to quickly scurry into the room and drop the tray on the desk in front of her. And just before Hisana had opened her mouth to ask if something happened, Rukia looked up at her with a peculiar look in her eyes, flashing her perfectly white teeth in a large grin.

One blink. Two blinks. Then one again.

Hisana knew that sign all too well.

With that, Rukia threaded towards the door. Before she closed it behind her, however, she looked back at her dumbfounded sister and gave her an all knowing smile. Her giggles could be heard as she made her way down the hall, trying in vain to calm her loud, hypered behaviour.

Hisana remained frozen for a moment. Before, she was moving as slow as a heavily sedated stream. Now, all sense was lost. Her heart pounded violently against her chest. The blood all throughout her body rushed in heavy waves, burning her skin. She could have very well collapsed on the spot for hyperventilating if she wasn't so eager to hear from _him._

_He finally wrote back to me? He really is okay? This is too good to be true. This is just some haunting dream. It just can be!_

But it was. When Hisana's mind cleared enough to process where she was and what was hidden underneath the napkin placed idly to the side, she wasted no time in snatching the well folded cloth to find a white, crisp envelop tucked under all the folds. A gold emblem looked up at her, silently begging her to read what has been written inside.

With shaking hands, Hisana tore open the the envelop that contained a single folded note. She reached inside to take it out. Unfolding the single letter, she couldn't control herself from smiling at the lovely handwriting _he_ wrote.

_My Fair Lady_

_It has been some time since I have taken the time to write to you and so you have my deepest apologies in doing so. Things do not look too pleasing on this end of the world. War still progresses with a strong fist and so there is very little time to have the chance to convey all of my thoughts into a single letter._

_There is much horror here, from the far distances of foreign territory to one's very mind. Most times I feel as if my head has been polluted to the point where I no longer feel joy or pain._

_Your letters are now the only things that still keep me sane. I feel human whenever I hear from you. I love how observant and thoughtful you are. Almost as much as I love you and it still pains me that after the years we have been writing to one another you still question my feelings for you._  
_If my very words cannot satisfy your doubts than perhaps the words from Christopher Brennan may place some ideas of how I truly feel about you: 'Then seek not, sweet, the If and Why, I love you now until I die: For I must love because I live, And love in me is what you give'._

_If those words still leave you questioning then when, not if, I return I will ask you something that may be alarming but it would be of a great honour if you were to accept my request._

_Until next time, Kuchiki Byakuya_

With those very words, Hisana could have died in blissful happiness. But not in peace if she were to leave her Byakuya unanswered.

Shuffling through the many pages, she located a clean piece of paper. Soon, she was writing everything that came to her. All of her thoughts, opinions, emotions all within a few paragraphs. There wasn't enough words in the entire universe that could truly portray the love and happiness she felt when reading Byakuya's words.

Time had been lost to her the moment she grabbed hold of a pen and started writing.

Less than a minute went by before she finally finished her response. Renewed was the word that described the way Hisana felt at that moment, As if Byakuya had somehow filled her with life again.

There was too much energy to spare and too much time on her hand. She couldn't rest after reading Byakuya's letter, she never could. She couldn't write with the mess of unwanted elements clustered in her head. So, she settled with eating the food that had been brought to her.

Hisana hadn't eaten the entire day. Still, she was not hungry. Eating helped distract her, though, and that's exactly what she needed. However, it did not rid her of her jitters. She remained restless. It was absurd for her to be reacting this way. But, do not words possess the power to inspire such varieties of emotions.

With every mouthful, Hisana would glance down at her letter, now perfectly folded and sealed inside an envelop. It was closed with a crane stamped on its white surface.

Self restraint was the only think keeping Hisana in her seat without tearing apart the letter and starting anew. She knew the moment that happened she would end up writing and rewriting her response until her hand went numb. She always felt nervous whenever she would write to Byakuya, thinking that there were better ways to express herself through her words. The same happens when she first starts a new story. It's simply in a writers instinct to try and improve her writing.

An hour later, Rukia appeared in front of her. Collecting the dishes, she slipped the letter Hisana had written under the tray as if it was never there to begin with. She soon retraced her steps toward the door. She barely gave Hisana recognition other than a passing smile. This was not Rukia's true nature.

She only ever becomes like this whenever a note came to attention, giving her sister as much space as was needed. This exchange between the two sisters have been going on for nearly two years now, when the letters became more frequent. Hisana had never asked for Rukia to carry out the task of delivering Byakuya's letters to her, she had just simply beenn going along with it. Rukia had a good understanding of what went between her and her mysterious admirer. Being the day dreamer she was, Rukia had morphed herself into the loyal hand maiden of a story between lovers in exchange for what Hisana was willing to iterate about what Byakuya had written her.

It was still rather early when Hisana crawled under her covers. She would have nearly fallen asleep instantly if she had not been thinking of Byakuya. War was a hectic thing to come across, and he was standing in the very center of it all.

Her Byakuya was a captain. That meant being the first in battle and the one closest to death. There was always a good chance that he wouldn't survive for that much longer. The thought that she would no longer have him in her life was devastating. She tried repressing the thought. There were times like this that Hisana wished that she had never fallen in love with him, it would have made everything easier. It wouldn't have made life sweet, either. All of the most wondrous things in life was finding his letter and reading those beautiful words of compassion he always spoke of her in. Thinking about him made her heart race.

There was only one problem: Hisana and Byakuya never met.

That had been the greatest issue in their courtship. If others were to find out about how their relationship came to be, they would have found them both mad. The first letter he ever wrote to her came around September of 1941. At the time he had always been just a fan of hers. One of the very firsts. Hisana was fifteen at the time, a young and fresh writer attempting to make a name of herself during one of the most horrendous times in history. She had published a few short stories and poems beforehand. None of which were of course praise worthy, yet he had written her a letter of recognition of her talents, anyways.

She knew from how he mentioned being sent to war as a recruit meant that he must have been eighteen or so. That hadn't bothered her at the time. She never expected anything to be made of them.

It was only after nine months did they realize their love for each other. They had kept their affection from each other for some time for fear of being rejected and being called insane for falling for another without ever having been acquainted. It took almost three months later of hiding their true feelings from each other that they both became clean. It was Byakuya who had been the one to write the first of many love letters, claiming_ 'It what I feel be a shame on my very name, then I ask of you with the greatest joy and fear is that you never let go of my heart for you have stolen it from me. I would have it no other way.'_

Hisana fainted after that. He hadn't been exact with his phrase, but what had been said forever embraced Hisana then and for many years to come. They were almost too perfect to be true. But, she knew that Byakuya wrote nothing but the truth.

For many months afterwards, they wrote feverishly to one another. Those months soon progressed to years.

The day Hisana turned eighteen, she was ecstatic. Another letter was sent to Byakuya on that day. Now, if her love were to ever return, their courtship wouldn't be illegal.

Four years have nearly passed since that fateful day when the first letter arrived at her door and their love only grew stronger over time. They rarely ever about events anymore, since many occurrences have always ended in wanted to burden the one they loved with macabre thoughts.

Hisana's head was swimming. Drowsiness took over her system. Sleep seemed like the most beautiful thing in the world. Just like in every fairy tale, as Hisana fell into a deep slumber, she dreamt of her prince. She had been smiling, because she remember that there was one person

who understood her. 

**Well, this was lamer and more cheesy than expected. But F*CK IT. **

**My story would not be here if it weren't for Taichichaser2000, Dragenruler, SiLvErDrAgOnDuO, and Snikee for supporting it. **

**More on their relationship will be explained in later chapters. Byakuya's side of the story will be up next.**

**I may not get back to the story in awhile 'cause I have major writer's block so I'm going betwween this one and another one I'm writing.**


End file.
